deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolverine vs. Deathstroke
Description Marvel VS DC. These warriors are known for their use in sharp weaponry and represent the tough metal they use as protection. Will Logan bring Death upon Slade? Will Wilson get a Stroke of victory? Stay tuned! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz and Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: The military is known as a place of strength. Boomstick: Yeah, but strength isn't something you just get. That's why you've got to go through several brutal methods of training. Wiz: But it's usually easier for those with great healing factors and scientific enhancements. Boomstick: Like Wolverine, the animalistic warrior who's the best at what he does. Wiz: And Deathstroke, the one-eyed superhuman terminator. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Wolverine (*Cues: The Sanctuary - X-Men Legends 2: Rise of Apocalypse*) Wiz: Throughout Marvel Comics' long and extensive history have existed many powerful and iconic mutants. Boomstick: Some examples include the likes of Namor, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Iceman, and Apocalypse. Wiz: But easily the most recognizable mutant is a man known as James Howlett, better known as Logan, better known as the Wolverine. Wolverine: Tell Cyclops I made him a convertible. Boomstick: But he didn't start off all rough and tough. His real name wasn't even Logan! Wiz: Born in the 1880s, young James was a rather sickly child who was neglected by his mother. Luckily, he managed to grow up with two friends: a girl named Rose O'Hara and a boy named Dog Logan, who was the son of Thomas Logan, the groundskeeper for the Howlett Estate. Boomstick: Dog started to acquire feelings for Rose, which James didn't like, prompting him to tell Thomas. So Dog decided to get back at James by killing his puupy? What? That's just so wrong on so many levels! Wiz: Well, Dog was abused for most of his life, which probably warped his mind. Thomas and Dog would soon be expelled from the Estate, but not before Thomas would take his love, Elizabeth Howlett, with him. Boomstick: Just as Elizabeth's husband, John Howlett, was gonna stop Thomas, Thomas shot him in the head. Wiz: Disturbed by this sight, James ran towards Thomas and killed him with his newly developed mutant powers. Boomstick: And he also left three claw marks on Dog's face. Completely taken aback by the fact that Logan killed Thomas, his mom took Thomas' shotgun and killed herself. Wiz: However, as it turns out, James was actually Thomas' real son, a truth he wouldn't learn until 100 years later when he reunited with his father in Hell. Of course even before learning this, he still decided to take the name of the groundskeeper. Boomstick: That's gotta be like the weirdest places to reunite with your father. Then again, given that this guy's the son of a dog murderer, he totally deserves it. Wiz: James ran away with Rose, but accidentally stabbed her when she tried to stop him from impaling Dog with his claws once they reunited. Boomstick: That must've been super tough for him. Wiz: Oh, it was. So much so that he went into a state of self-exile and lived among wolves for several years. Boomstick: Yeah, until they all died due to some mutated bear. Man, Logan just cannot catch a break, can he? Wiz: Well, this trauma was good for something. Like giving him the mentality necessary to fight in several World Wars. Boomstick: But then, he was taken by a group known as Weapon X, who gave him his iconic chrome job on his skeleton. Wiz: Within Weapon X was a man named Dr. Abraham Cornelius, who wanted to mind control Logan into a wild animal. As a test run, Logan was forced to slaughter every inhabitant in Roanoke. Boomstick: But since trying to domesticate, let alone control, a wild animal is a bad idea, Logan went berserk and killed almost everyone involved in the program before escaping. Wiz: Logan would later encounter several people before meeting the man who changed his life: Professor Charles Xavier. While he was somewhat controlled, Charles broke Logan out of it and allowed him to join his mutant team known as the X-Men under his superhero guise: the Wolverine. Boomstick: Fun fact, Logan got that name from when he defeated a man named Cookie in a cage match back when he lived in a British Columbia stone quarry. Wiz: And with his powers and skills, Wolverine was an excellent addition. (*Cues: Main Theme - X-Men (1992 cartoon)*) Boomstick: Logan has great strength, speed, and durability. He possesses enhanced senses such as sight, hearing, and smell. Wiz: He can withstand harsh weathers and has the ability to communicate with animals. Boomstick: But Logan's most famous power are his retractable bone claws. Wiz: Protruding from his knuckles, Logan's bone claws can be used to cut through his enemies. Boomstick: But while they're pretty strong on their own, they got better thanks to Wolverine's chrome job. Wiz: Right, see, Weapon X upgraded Wolverine's skeleton and coated it with Adamantium Beta, making his claws able to stab through some of Marvel's heaviest hitters. Boomstick: And thanks to Adamantium Beta, he's much tougher than normal and can hit a lot harder thanks to his super dense bones. Wiz: He also has a healing factor that can not only heal skin damage, but also repair vital organs. Boomstick: And it makes him able to laugh off toxins with no issue. Wiz: It's also the result of his aging having been slowed, hence why he was able to fight in every important war. Boomstick: And thank to this and some psi-shields from Charles himself, Wolverine also possesses great telepathic resistances. ''' Wiz: His telepathic training and resistances have allowed him to withstand several mental attacks from all sorts of people, including Emma Frost, who once defeated Rachel Summers, a planet-level telepath. '''Boomstick: But easily his best power is his Berserker Rage. Wiz: This Berserker Rage was a result of Dr. Cornelius' experiments. Logan ignores all forms of pain and becomes far more feral. Boomstick: While the Berserker Rage was uncontrollable at first, he underwent great, intensive psychotherapy has helped him gain some self-control. Wiz: Maybe you should take some psychotherapy sessions. Boomstick: I DO NOT NEED PSYCHOTHERAPY, WIZ! NOW SHUT UP! (*Cues: Wolverine's Theme - Ultimate Marvel VS Capcom 3*) Wiz: Even without the Berserker Rage, Logan is still a powerful fighter in his own right. Boomstick: He's strong enough to throw the 3.2 ton Dragon Man around like a ragdoll and send Spider-Man flying with a backhand to the point where Spidey says it hurt. Wiz: Not only that, but his claws are able to stab through the likes of Hulk, who's tough enough to take a hit from himself, and Hulk has sent the Silver Surfer flying. And he’s tough enough to fly through supernovas for the fun of it. Boomstick: And despite his skeleton, he's so fast that he once managed to cut several guns apart before the guys holding the guns could even pull the trigger. Wiz: And his movement speed is so superb that Spider-Man actually considered Wolverine to be faster. Keep in mind that Spider-Man once destroyed a stone slab in a microsecond. Boomstick: In order to find out how fast he is, we need to know how long his legs are since he destroyed it with his feet. Wiz: The average human leg is 75 centimeters long. To perform this in a microsecond would mean that Peter was kicking at 1,677,700 miles per hour. That's over 2,193 times the speed of sound. Boomstick: And he's fast enough to dodge Cyclops' optic blast at point-blank range. Wiz: A blast that is consistently stated to be light speed. Boomstick: He's also super tough thanks to that Adamantium skeleton. He's tough enough to withstand getting punched all the way from New York to Georgia. Man, getting hit across 5 states must be tough. Wiz: No, no, no. Wolverine wasn't in Georgia, Florida. He was in the country. Boomstick: Where's that. Wiz: Eurasia. Boomstick: What's that? Wiz: It's the combined continental landmass of Europe and Asia. Boomstick: Oh, now I get it! Europe. Asia. Eurasia. Wiz: Logan weighs 300 pounds and the distance from New York to Georgia is 5,492 miles. Assuming it took him 30 seconds to go from New York to Georgia, this means he withstood over 98 kilotons of TNT. That's nearly enough power to destroy a large town. Boomstick: Well, there's something I can understand. And naturally, given his adamantium skeleton, he's proved capable of taking several powerful blows. Wiz: He's tough enough to withstand hits from Wonder Man, who's proven to be able to match Vision in strength. Boomstick: Vision was strong enough to one-shot Sam Alexander, who could take a hit from Beta Ray Bill's Stormbreaker, which destroyed a star-dwarfing portal alongside Mjolnir. Wiz: And his healing factor is so impressive, that not only has it healed him from Thor's lightning, but also being burned down to nothing but his adamantium skeleton. Boomstick: And he just healed from his brain. Wiz: But where did his clothes come from? Boomstick: Wiz, the guy regenerated from being a skeleton with just his brain and you're worried about clothes? Wiz: Good point. Boomstick: And despite what many think of him, he's not just some berserk punk with no brains. Wiz: He's killed 200 supervillains using stealth, beat the Danger Room exercise on max settings, and once claimed that he could find Mystique in 9 hours and did so in 8.5 hours. Boomstick: They say actions speak louder than words, but Logan just proved that words speak louder than actions. Wiz: On top of that, he's mastered virtually every martial art that exists. Which makes perfect sense given how long he's been alive. Boomstick: And it's with that knowledge that he's defeated several iconic fighters in combat. Wiz: He's held his own against Captain America in battle, and he's fought in World War 2. Though, given that Logan has fought in both World Wars, that's not super impressive. Boomstick: He's defeated the likes of Iron Fist, who once took down 88 shield agents while holding back. And he defeated Shang-Chi, who is considered Iron Fist's superior. Wiz: He’s even defeated Deadpool, the wise-cracking mercenary. And he’s skilled enough to battle several ninjas while talking on the phone. Deadpool: Somebody called? Boomstick: Go away, Deadpool! Deadpool: No way! A fight involving my best buddy and my copycat? There’s no way I’m missing this! And plus, I totally would’ve beaten him. Wiz: Sure you would've. He's defeated the likes of Venom, who's proven to be able to defeat Sandman and Electro. Venom even once defeated Spider-Man without a host. Boomstick: He's also even trained Nightcrawler, who was able to go toe-to-toe with Karnak, an Inhuman known for being able to expose the flaw or weak spot in almost anything. He's consistently defeated the Silver Samurai in battle. In fact, the only time he ever lost was because he was possessed by the Muramasa Blade. He's even dueled the Silver Samurai ll while blindfolded and even fought the devil, himself. Talk about a beast. Wiz: Don't be so amazed, Boomstick. Logan has his fair share of problems. For one, while his superhuman senses are amazing, they can end up being used against him. Not only that, but one of the few ways he can die is by drowning. And since his adamantium skeleton reduces his buoyancy, this is a massive problem. And his skeleton being composed of adamantium makes that much more vulnerable to electricity, hence why he lost at the hands of Thor. Boomstick: Still, if those are his only problems, you're gonna need a lot more to take him down. Wiz: Logan may not be an Omega Level Mutant, but with his skills and claws, he doesn't need to be one to prove that he's a threat. Sabretooth: End of the line, runt. Got any last words? Wolverine: Yeah. Two! (*Wolverine protruded his claws from his knuckles and ran towards Sabretooth and his group.*) Deathstroke (*Cues: Deathstroke's Theme - Arrow*) Wiz: In the world of the DC Universe have existed several skilled warriors ranging from Karate Kid to Ra's Al Ghul to Wonder Woman. But easily the most lethal warrior of them all is a man named Slade Wilson, better known as Deathstroke. Deathstroke: Robin, that was vicious, dishonorable, and ruthless. Excellent work. You're becoming more like me every second. Boomstick: Slade Wilson became a military legend after illegally joining the military at age 16 in the early 1960s. Wiz, if he got in illegally, why was he still allowed. Wiz: That's honestly a good question. Why did Slade get to partake in the military when he got in illegally? Boomstick: Well, in the military, Slade proved to be the best of the best, so much so that he impressed his teacher Adeline Kane to the point where they decided to marry. Wiz: Which I think is weird. Why on Earth would they marry if they were student and teacher? And how old was Adeline? Boomstick: Age is but a number, Wiz. Adeline was pregnant and Slade would soon have a son. Sounds he had a pretty good life. Wiz: Oh yeah. Key word being had. One day, Slade was selected to undergo an experiment that would help resist enemy truth serums. Instead, all it did was put him into a coma. But instead of having detrimental effects on his body, it actually enhanced him, turning him into the most dangerous man in the world. Boomstick: How did an expriment designed to make him resist truth serums enhance his physical body? Wiz: Well, considering the fact that Slade got to stay in the military despite joining illegally, the 60s were clearly a time of weirdness and error. Batman: Some days you just can't get rid of a bomb. Boomstick: Afterwards, Slade left the military and became a great safari hunter. Oh, and Adeline was pregnant with another child named Joey. Wiz: However, soon afterwards, Joey was kidnapped by Slade's rival mercenary, the Jackal. Slade mounted a resuce and saved Joey, but Joseph's vocal cord had been slashed, rendering him incapable of speech. Boomstick: And because her son was massively disabled, Kane lashed out at Slade and shot him in his right eye. Wiz: And ever since, he decided to use his talents to become the mercenary known simply as Deathstroke. (*Cues: Slade's Theme - Teen Titans*) Boomstick: Deathstroke has superhuman strength, speed, durability, and more. He possesses great combat skill, having been trained in Boxing, Jujitsu, Karate, Judo, and Ninjitsu. Wiz: He also has the ability to think 9 times faster than an ordinary man. He has great stealth skills and is a master with several different weapons. Boomstick: His armor and sword are composed of Promethium, which for some reason, is a form of metal, even though it's not that in real life. Wiz: Deathstroke is also an expert marksman, wielding two guns that he can use to shoot down his enemies. He also uses smoke bombs, gas grenades, thermal lenses, and explosive discs that can destroy boulders. Boomstick: He's also got a cool jetpack and a staff that can fire blasts of energy that can be set on stun or kill. The energy lance can fire a blast powerful enough to destroy an entire helicopter. Wiz: Many of the Justice League members agree that Deathstroke is the most dangerous tactician on the planet, and for good reason. Deadpool: Oh, please. I beat him with total ease. He's not that great! Boomstick: Says you! He's strong enough to slice a car in half and even punch Nightwing a good distance. Wiz: Nightwing was tough enough to withstand falling from a clock tower while carrying someone. The average clock tower can be about 330 feet tall. To assume he fell in 5 seconds, that would mean he was going at 45 miles per hour. Boomstick: Nightwing also happened to be carrying someone. Since the average man can weigh about 195 pounds and Nightwing weighs 175 pounds, that means the overall weight was 370 pounds. Wiz: By multiplying the overall weight with the speed, this means Nightwing can withstand over 8 tons of force. That's more than enough force to level a skyscraper. Deadpool: I don't know about you, but I think it seems a little strange how the weight of a car is equal to the minimum amount of force needed to bring down a skyscraper. Boomstick: And Deathstroke even managed to make Dick's nose bleed a bit. This guy is also super fast. Not only is he fast enough to consistently dodge bullets, but he's even fast enough to stop an attack from Katana. (*Cues: Deathstroke's Theme - Batman: Arkham Origins*) Wiz: Katana is so skilled and fast that Batman though it would be interesting to fight her. Keep in mind, this is the same Batman who's fast enough to dodge lightning. Boomstick: As if that wasn't cool enough, he's even fast enough to tag Kid Flash, twice. Wiz: Kid Flash is fast enough to circle the earth 7 times in one second. The speed necessary to circle the earth once is 28,503,000 miles per hour. Multiplying that by 7 means Kid Flash can move at 199,521,000 miles per hour. That's 29% the speed of light. And Deathstroke has tagged him with ease. Boomstick: He's tough enough to withstand a starbolt from a bloodlusted Starfire, and a starbolt had enough power to destroy a car. Wiz: He's able to no-sell helicopter fire and jump from a multi-story building. According to the Height of Buildings act issued in 1910, the height of a building has been restricted to 130 feet. And Slade was perfectly fine. Boomstick: And his healing factor is so good, that not only does it let him trick a machine into thinking his organs are shutting down when they're actually healing, he's even stabbed himself in the chest, fell several stories, and was still able to heal from that, even healing an incision the moment it was made. Wiz: And Slade is an equally lethal combatant. Even before the enhancement, he was a military legend, able to kill 38 vietcong in 2 minutes. Boomstick: And thanks to the enhancement, he's defeated some of DC's greatest fighters, like Batman, who’s mastered 127 martial arts. Wiz: That's impressive since many of Batman's feats of skill include: learning that an opponent has no teeth by judging how their jaw bounced off his knuckles, disarming someone using nothing but a mere coin, and even crippling 30 Man-Bat ninjas in combat. Boomstick: He defeated the animal shapeshifter, Beast Boy, and managed to overwhelm Starfire. And she's been trained as a warrior her whole life. Wiz: He effortlessly defeated his daughter, Ravager, who alongside Damian Wayne, managed to take down 88 zombie teenagers. She's even proved herself superior to Damian, and he's been trained by the League of Assassins all his life, defeating his own mother, Talia Al Ghul, at the age of 10. Boomstick: And his marksmanship has proven to be on par with that of Deadshot's. Wiz: Deadshot's accuracy has been shown to rival that of Green Arrow's as shown is a game of darts, and his accuracy is so ridiculous that he managed to shoot through a butterfly. And I don't mean the wings. I mean, literally through the butterfly's center. Boomstick: Wiz, build me a time machine. I've got skills to develop. Wiz: Uhh, Boomstick, if you were to travel back in time, you wouldn't be a little kid. And besides, If I could build a time machine, I'd use it for than just that. Boomstick: What'd you say? Wiz: Uhh, what I meant was that despite Deathstroke's superhuman skill, he is still only human. And his lack of his right eye does decrease his depth perception. Boomstick: Uhh, Wiz. If Deathstroke has a lack of depth perception, why don't people just punch him on that side of his face? Wiz: Honestly, I don't even know. It would sure be far more efficient to stay on his blind side. And should Deathstroke enter extreme pain, he will go into a violent fit of rage. Boomstick: But with the amount of control he has over himself, your odds of victory are less than your odds of survival when facing this terrifying Terminator. Deathstroke: Now that leg doesn't look good. I'd hate to see any poor animal suffer. You aren't on the Light's hitlist. So how about a little anesthetic? For the pain. (*Deathstroke then knocks out Lagoon with a punch*) Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle (*Cues: Crew's Quarters - Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty*) Wolverine was sitting in a bar drinking some beer when he overheard two guys talking. Man #1: I heard he once defeated Batman! Man #2: I heard he once took on the entire Justice League! Wolverine walked over to those two to figure out what they were talking about. Wolverine: Sorry, couldn't help overhearing. Who are you two talking about? Man #1: Deathstroke. Wolverine: Whostroke? Man #2: You've never heard of him? He's the most lethal tactician on the planet. Wolverine: He sounds overrated to me. And he defeated someone named Batman? Some teenager I know once did that. I'll take this guy down a notch no sweat. Man #1: Are you crazy? He'll kill you! Wolverine: Hold my beer. Wolverine left the bar and decided to track down Deathstroke. 4 and a half hours later, Wolverine walked into a League of Assassins Lair. Several ninja came to attack, but Logan sliced all of them down to size. He came to an training arena only to find Deathstroke holding his sword with a ninja impaled in it. Wolverine: I take it that you're Deathstroke. Deathstroke: The Terminator. Wolverine: You look like an orange Deadpool. Deathstroke: Don't mention that name to me. Deathstroke threw the impaled ninja off his sword and pointed it towards Logan. Deathstroke: What are you here for? Wolverine: I heard that you were the most lethal tactician on the planet. But from what I think, you're just some overrated hack. Deathstroke: Overrated? Tell that to the Justice League. (*Cues: Forest Fight - Logan*) Wolverine ran and kicked Deathstroke back. Deathstroke started slashing at Logan, but Logan dodged all of them. Logan jumped over Deathstroke and grabbed the impaled ninja's sword. Logan and Slade clashed swords with each other several times. Deathstroke: Impressive moves. Wolverine: I know. Wolverine threw his sword at Deathstroke, but Deathstroke spun his sword Vergil style and reduced Wolverine's sword to pieces. Deathstroke put away his swords and threw an explosive disc at Logan which exploded, knocking him back. Wolverine ran towards Deathstroke and started punching him on the left side of his face. Wolverine grabbed Deathstroke by his neck and slammed him to the ground. Deathstroke: Tell me. Is that the best you can do? Wolverine: Wanna find out? Wolverine threw Deathstroke into a wall, creating a cloud of dust. Deathstroke got up and started shooting at Wolverine, but Wolverine grabbed every single bullet with both hands. Wolverine: Hey Terminator! You forgot some things! Wolverine threw all those bullets back at Deathstroke, but he no-sold them. Deathstroke put on his jetpack, got out his guns, flew around Logan, and started shooting at him. Logan was dodging every single bullet coming his way. Realizing he couldn't tag Deathstroke while he was in the air, Wolverine picked up a bullet, started tracking Deathstroke's movement, and threw a bullet at a part in the jetpack, destroying it and making Slade fall. Wolverine got out his claws. Deathstroke got out his sword. Slade started slashing at Logan, but Logan blocked with his claws. Wolverine started slashing Slade's armor, creating scratch marks. Wolverine then slashed at Deathstroke hard enough to knock him down to the floor. Slade got up and threw a smoke bomb at Logan, overloading his olfactory senses. As Logan emerged from the smoke, Slade started to slash at Wolverine several times before slashing him down the ground. Wolverine started to heal his wounds. Deathstroke: So you heal fast too, eh? Well then, I'm just gonna have to kill you before you can heal. Wolverine: Don't bet on it. (*Cues: Special Forces Base - Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe*) Wolverine and Deathstroke put away their weapons, ran towards each other, and started engaging in hand-to-hand combat. Deathstroke did a leg sweep, but Logan jumped and roundhouse kicked him. He ran towards Deathstroke, but Deathstroke got out his Energy Lance and smacked Logan far away. Deathstroke: If you’re as pathetically predictable as you fight, then the fact that you’re still alive is nothing but an error that I can easily fix. Logan got back up. Wolverine: Oh yeah? Wolverine got his claws back out. Wolverine: You just made a death wish, bub. Deathstroke put away his lance, got out his sword, and clashed it with Wolverine's claws. Deathstroke slashed his sword at Wolverine's claws while they were in an x fashion. Deathstroke: Your claws are hard, but my will is harder. Wolverine: If your sword is as hard as your armor, then you've already lost. Deathstroke: Have I? Deathstroke quickly pulled out his gun and shot Logan in the leg. Slade then started slashing Wolverine numerous times, shot him in the head, and then delivered a few heavy slashes at Logan's chest before getting out his guns and shooting his chest until he ran out of ammo and then kicked his wounded chest, knocking Wolverine back. He started to heal and get back up. Deathstroke: How pathetic. You can’t even fight like a man. Wolverine: I don’t fight like a man. I fight like an animal! (*Cues: Boss: Sabretooth - Marvel Super Hero Squad Online*) Wolverine activated the Berserker Rage and charged towards Slade at speeds he couldn't hope to process. Wolverine started slashing at Deathstroke viciously, tearing his armor apart and leaving him bloodied and scarred. Deathstroke activated his Berserker Rage and charged towards Wolverine, but Logan then uppercut Slade, decapitating him and leaving Slade's head on his claws. Wolverine then snapped out out of his Berserker Rage. Wolverine: Well, can't wait to see the looks on those guys' faces. K.O! Post-Death Battle (*Cues: Danger Room - Marvel VS Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds*) Boomstick: And the greatest enemy of the Teen Titans and Justice League is now gone. Wiz: Slade may have possessed great combat skill, but compared to Wolverine, he's not as great as he thinks. Boomstick: Slade was strong enough to draw blood from Nightwing, who could jump off a clock tower, but Wolverine was able to hurt Spider-Man with a backhand. Wiz: Spider-Man once fought Quicksilver. Quicksilver was running circles around Spider-Man, so Spider-Man defeated him by sticking his arm and knocking out Quicksilver. Keep in mind that Spider-Man didn't feel any form of pain whatsoever. Quicksilver weighs 175 pounds and once ran all the way from Indonesia to Tibet. The distance between Tibet and Indonesia is 10,439 miles. And Quicksilver crossed that distance before two people could complete their sentence, which only took about 5 seconds. That means he was moving at 7,516,080 miles per hour. Boomstick: Keep in mind we're not saying this is how fast Quicksilver can go, but he was likely going at these speeds at the very least. Wiz: The amount of kinetic energy Quicksilver would be producing would have to be over 657 kilotons of force. That's over 78,997 times stronger than Slade. Boomstick: Let's highball and say that Dick fell to the ground in 1 second. Wiz: Sure. To do that, Dick would have to be moving at 225 miles per hour. But multiplying the speed and overall weight would only add up to over 41 tons. That's still over 15,799 times weaker than Logan. Boomstick: And don't even get us started on the adamantium claws that stab through the Hulk on a daily basis. The only way Deathstroke could deal with characters on that calibur was by exploiting their weaknesses. Wiz: As for speed, Deathstroke may have been able to tag Kid Flash, who is 29% lightspeed, but Wolverine has dodged Cyclops' Optic Blast, which moves exactly at lightspeed. Boomstick: And Wolverine's battles against Captain America are proof enough that Deathstroke's ability to "see faster" would mean absolutely nothing. But Boomstick, Wolverine once lost to Mr. X, who has the ability to predict the movements of his opponents, so he can totally predict his moves. Wiz: Well, keep in mind, Mr. X's prediction powers are far more efficient than Deathstroke's. While Deathstroke predicts his opponents by reading their muscle movements, which can be changed to deceive the person predicting the attack, Mr. X works by literally reading their minds. So that means Deathstroke's precognition wouldn't work on Logan. Boomstick: But Boomstick, Slade once managed to tag Wally West as an adult! Wiz: That's only because he tricked Wally and lured him into a trap, not because of speed. Boomstick: And frankly, that shouldn't have been possible either since Wally was able to run to the end of the universe when defeating the Black Racer. Wiz: And durability wasn't even a contest. Slade may be able to jump off buildings, but Logan can withstand getting punched from New York to Georgia with only mild damage. Given that the building Slade jumped off of must have been 130 feet tall, assuming he fell off in one second, he would need to be going at 88.6364 miles per hour. Boomstick: Since Slade weighs about 225 pounds, this means he withstood 19943.19 pounds. Wiz: But that only equates to over 9 tons. As for Logan, let's say it took him 3 hours to go from New York to Georgia. That would mean he'd be going at 1,830.67 miles per hour. Given his weight of 300 pounds, this would mean he withstood over 274 tons of force. That's over 30 times more than what Deathstroke endured. And given that wounds from Batman wouldn't heal for days, that means Logan's punches, which would deal more damage than Batman's thanks to Adamantium skeleton, would feel far worse. Boomstick: And while their healing factors were impressive, only Logan's has allowed him to regenerate from being burned down to the bone. Wiz: And as impressive as Slade's healing factor is, many of Slade's greatest healing feats were outside of battle when he was recovering. In battle, he once got stabbed in a non-vital area which aided in his defeat. In contrast, though, Wolverine was stabbed in all sorts of internal areas several times by Venom and could still keep on going. Boomstick: And Wolverine had the way better weapons and armor, given that his skeleton couldn't be broken by beings like Wonder Man, who's been known to be consistently stated to be on the level of Thor, that means Deathstroke had no chance at all. Wiz: Meanwhile, Deathstroke's armor has a history of being destroyed by slashing weapons. And Wolverine’s claws could stab through Hulk. Boomstick: To understand how buff Hulk is, we need to figure out how powerful is a supernova. Wiz: Right. When a supernova explodes, it outputs an energy amount equivalent to 48 octillion megatons of force. Boomstick: Wiz, I may not be a math genius, but that seems like too many megatons. Wiz: Oh, it is. That’s why we can convert this. By converting megatons to yottatons, supernovas output about 48,000,000,000 yottatons. By converting yottatons to ninatons, ninatons to tenatons, and tenatons to Foe, we deduced that the energy output must have equaled about 48 Foe. That’s more than enough force to destroy a solar system. Boomstick: And it’s not like Slade could use stealth against Logan. Not only would his enhanced senses spot Deathstroke, but his ability to track a shapeshifter capable of espionage would certainly give him a leg up. (*Cues: The Towers Collapse - X-Men Origins: Wolverine*) Wiz: And while his smoke bombs and gas grenades could tamper with Logan's olfactory senses, Logan would definitely be tough enough to withstand any attack Slade delivered while being distracted long enough to recover. Boomstick: And Deathstroke's Energy Lance, while powerful, couldn't do a thing to Wolverine even with stun and kill mode. Wiz: Not only would the physical lance do essentially nothing, but Logan has actually survived great electrical attacks, like those from Thor. Thor's lightning was powerful enough to down Gorr the God Butcher even while weakened. Gorr once defeated a god who was strong enough to wrestle with black holes for fun. And while Thor’s lightning managed to down Gorr, Wolverine still survived. Boomstick: Logan was also the much better fighter. Not only has he actually mastered every martial art, but his longer years of experience due to being alive longer as well as his experiences against several weird and skilled heroes and villains gave him the knowledge he needed to foil any of Deathstroke's tactics. Wiz: And Logan's experiences in wars and his feat of cutting several guns before the holders could pull the triggers meant Deathstroke's guns wouldn't even matter. Boomstick: And the fact that he held his own against the Silver Samurai ll while blindfolded as well as the fact that he can withstand Harada's tachyon-imbued strikes meant that Deathstroke's Promethium Sword wouldn't do much damage at all. But Wizard! Deathstroke beat Batman who knows every martial art like Wolverine does, so he would win! Wiz: While Deathstroke did defeat Batman, Batman is far below Wolverine in terms of stats and experience. And he only knows 127 martial arts. There are far more martial arts out there than just 127. Not to mention that Nightwing, Batman's former sidekick, has managed to go up against Slade several times. And while Nightwing didn't beat Slade, Slade didn't beat Nightwing either. Boomstick: But what about when he defeated the entire Justice League! That makes him the better fighter! Wiz: Nope! The only reason he even defeated the Justice League was because of preparation. Batman and Deathstroke later had another fight. And although Deathstroke beat him down, Batman still got up and defeated him. So to assume he casually can take on the likes of Superman, who can shake the solar system in his fight with Darkseid, and Wonder Woman, who can block pieces of the Shattered God, is absolutely ludicrous. Boomstick: If you wanna use outlier feats for Slade, we can do the same for Logan. He once stabbed through Thanos, who could withstand blasts from Odin, who's powerful enough to destroy galaxies as collateral damage. Wiz: Please, Boomstick. You're forgetting the time he sliced through chains that could bind Hercules, who was powerful enough to lift the universe. Using feats like defeating the Justice League for Deathstroke is like using those feats for Wolverine. Only difference is that Logan didn't have any prep time. Boomstick: And while they both had Berserker Rages, Wolverine's was better for combat. Wiz: Slade's Berserker Rage has made him a mindless animal acting on instinct, and has been more of a detriment than a strength. Deathstroke himself has even admitted that the only fights he lost were the ones when he let his emotions override his logic. Boomstick: In contrast though, while Wolverine's Berserker Rage makes him a mindless animal, it also actually makes him smarter as Forge compares Wolverine's combat knowledge in this state to "an Olympic gymnast doing a gold medal routine while simultaneously defeating four chess computers in his head." Wiz: While Deathstroke’s tactical skills were impressive in the DC universe, Wolverine was a whole different ball game. Boomstick: Wolverine was just so much of a Berserker that Deathstroke couldn't handle the Rage. Deadpool: You win this round, Boomstick. Wiz: The winner is Wolverine. Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Claw vs Gun' themed Death Battles Category:'Sword vs Claw' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles